A Hallowed and Deathly Secret
by misterfooch
Summary: Casey Jones rememberes that day so well...it had haunted him for so long, but he must relive those events and prepared for them again...Casey Jones Oneshot


Disclaimer: The characters are not mine.

Note: This is kind of a pseudo sequel to a story I wrote like a super-long time ago. A story called the Half-Blood Whos-a-whatsit, and this story shoulda been posted like back in July, but I'd forgotten about it and decided to throw it out there . There's no need to read it to understand this one though.

A Hallowed and Deathly Secret

The flashbacks pounded away at his skull, he just couldn't get rid of them no matter how hard he tried. The sights, the smells, the voices. He wanted so much to put them all behind him, but he couldn't.

Then she was there, the last person he'd expected to see. The last person he'd hoped to see. How could he stand her seeing him like that. The way he looked, the nonsense he seemed to be speaking. It was too much for him to bear. At first it was subtle, but he knew. He knew she would never think of him the same way again.

It all came back to why. Why did he do it? Was it worth it? Things didn't end the way he'd expected, but he'd lived through it. It was the past, and he would stride forward, never to look back. Never to be caught that way again.

The urge though was so strong, no matter how hard he tried he couldn't fight it. No! He had to, he had to fight this. There were more important things at stake.

Yet somehow deep inside he wasn't as confident as he'd tried to appear. This one thing could very well be the turning point in his life...one last time he thought... Never again, never again would this urge overcome him. There would beno more after this, he knew it had to end, whether he wanted it to or not.

Ultimately the urge was to strong, it was something he could not block. So he would give in this one last time.

Assuring he would not get caught, he disappeared from the city. No one would know, he was safe. The feelings of the past rushed back to him, the rush. There were others like him. Would they be judged as harshly? He thought not.

After the exchange he felt it again. The same way he felt the last time, the same way he felt when she had seen him last time. This time no one would know. This time was different, and he relished the thought. It was worth it, never again would he put himself through this. He was sure this was it...deep inside he knew he couldn't give up completely, it was too hard to say goodbye, but it had to end. He kept repeating this to himself as he made his way home, "It had to end."

The smell hit him as he opened the package, he remembered that smell well. The others would be shocked at this, he knew it. Though she had never mentioned it to anyone.

A noise at the door...

He quickly hid away his prize, it was his to enjoy. It was his last chance to relsih it for all it was worth. No one would know except him. A coy smile crossed his lips, and the noise continued on past his door. He was safe. Creeping slowly to the door he locked it the swiftly returned.

The effect was instantanious, all the old memories came back. He remembered why it meant so much. Thought within those memories there were good and bad. Furiously he began, he needed it. He had to have that feeling again.

The bad clashed with the good. It was a rush he hadn't fathomed. His emotions were running rampant, there were moments he laughed, moments he finched, and moments when the tears would not stop coming. Before long he was in too deep to ever come out, not until it was done.

He never heard the door unlock. Never heard the footsteps as they moved through the house. The tears had come back, no matter how hard he tried to fight it, he couldn't.

He then heard a voice again. Her voice. The same voice that he had heard last time. He couldn't hide it, she'd seen him again. It was over, he tried to play it off, but she was no fool. She knew exactly what was happening to him again.

She knew what made him act this way.

"So Casey I take it you went to the Harry Potter book release again."

"April! Um...yeah..." he replied ashamed, "I reserved it months ago, but I had to get it now, I had to know what was gonna happen."

"It's okay, it's okay Casey," She looked down and saw the tear soaked pages, and against all of her will she began to laugh.

Casey blushed crimson red...he'd been caught again. It was too late now, she knew.

He tried to act cool, for a moment, then picked up the box of tissues that he had, had and sat back down in a recliner, opened the book and picked up where he'd left off.

April shook her head, ruffled his hair, then whispered, "You forgot to wash lightning scar off your forehead."

Casey felt embarassed momentarily but then quickly forgot this. He was over halfway done and nothing could deter him...as long as Raph never knew. God knows he'd never hear the end of it.

End


End file.
